


morning cuddles

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, also damn nick u have two gfs?? lucky, also i should have posted this months ago but whateves, this is literally fluff for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Nick groaned as his eyes opened, the summer sunlight streaming in through the massive windows of Carrie’s bedroom. His girlfriends were both fast asleep still, both of them lying on top of him, Flynn’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Carrie’s hair covering half of his face.He pushed her hair off of him, and did his best to untangle Flynn’s koala like grip. “Babes?” He mumbled and neither girl stirred.
Relationships: Flynn/Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	morning cuddles

Nick groaned as his eyes opened, the summer sunlight streaming in through the massive windows of Carrie’s bedroom. His girlfriends were both fast asleep still, both of them lying on top of him, Flynn’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Carrie’s hair covering half of his face. 

He pushed her hair off of him, and did his best to untangle Flynn’s koala like grip. “Babes?” He mumbled and neither girl stirred. 

“Care? Flynn?” Carrie turned over to face him after a long moment, one eye slightly open as she glared at him. 

“What?” She demanded and he bit back a laugh as he responded. “I kinda want to get up.” Carrie whined in response, and he could hear Flynn stirring beside them. 

“I don’t wanna get up,” Carrie mumbled, burying her face in his neck. “Yeah..” Flynn yawned as she joined the conversation, her grip tightening. “We have to wake up babe.” He replied and Flynn shook her head, burying her face in between his shoulder blades. “Nope. It’s a Saturday. Sleep is a requirement.” He rolled his eyes at the two of them, finally managing to worm his way out of their grip. 

He rolled out of bed, brushing off his shirt and grey sweatpants, laughing as he watched Flynn sit up with a pout, Carrie still tangled up in the sheets. “I’ll be back, I gotta pee first.” He said and Flynn mocked him, flipping her long braids over her shoulder, her sleeping scarf still resting on her head. 

He liked sleepy mornings with his girls, Nick thought. Yeah, he did. 


End file.
